


Moving on (with Damon)

by nneazzz



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: After Edward leaves Bella in the woods, Crossover, F/M, Human!Bella, I Don't Even Know, I don´t know how this will escalate, Mentions of Edward Cullen, Moving On, Twilight/Vampire Diaries, Why Did I Write This?, abandoned for now, graphic smut, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nneazzz/pseuds/nneazzz
Summary: Bella was mourning how the love of her life, Edward Cullen, left her alone. Then, one day, she decides to take a walk in the woods where she meets Damon, Elena and Stefan.





	Moving on (with Damon)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kggla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kggla/gifts).



> Hi! 
> 
> I want to tell you right away that I haven´t watched the Vampire Diaries much (maybe like ten episodes) so I don´t know exactly how these characters usually act. The versions of these characters are purely based on the couple of episodes I´ve seen, so they might be totally OOC. 
> 
> Just wanted to throw that there already, but I hope you enjoy!

  
It was early October when Bella went to the woods again. Charlie had told her not to go, but that wasn´t the biggest reason. The biggest reason was Edward. Three weeks ago he had left her alone in the woods. For a week she didn´t do anything, but after that it got easier. She started to spend time with Jacob, at first to distract herself, but after a while it was more than that.

 

 

They grew close, so close that one day Jacob told Bella he was a werewolf. He could have done it a bit better. As like, saying it to her instead of stripping all his clothes in the middle of the woods and turning himself into a massive wolf. She had screamed at first, taken a day to think it all trough, but after that it all went back to normal again.

 

 

Jacob understood why she didn´t want to go to the woods, but kept saying she has to face it sooner or later.

 

 

And she chose to do it now.

 

 

She still didn´t want to go to the place where she last saw Edward, so she went to the meadow instead. She drove there, getting ready for a long walk as she stepped out of her car. She had been there often enough to know which direction she should go, so she just started walking.

 

 

As she was walking alone, all kinds of thoughts started to go trough her head. She thought of the Cullens, Jacob and everything in between. As she finally got to the meadow, she had decided to let Edward truly go and move on with her life. She was thinking so hard she almost didn´t notice she wasn´t alone.

 

 

She froze, looking at the three people walking towards her.

 

 

”Hi!” one of them said cheerfully. ”I´m Damon. Nice to meet you.”

 

 

”Umm… hi?” she said in a small voice, still in shock.

 

 

”Damon, don´t you dare play your mind games with her!”

 

 

Bella turned to look at the girl who had said it, confused.

 

 

”I´m Elena. And this is Stefan.” she said, pointing at the boy beside him.

 

 

”Hi? What mind games?”

 

 

Damon started to speak again: ”We´re all vampires and we can play with your mind. She thinks I´m doing some kind of tricks with you.” He shrugged, as the two other vampires stared at him in disbelief.

 

 

”Damon, you can not say that to everyone we meet!” Stefan said, a hint of anger in his voice.

 

 

Elena was just gonna open her mouth when Bella interrupted her: ”Actually, you can´t. I´m immune to the mindstuff or whatever you guys can do.”

 

 

Now all three of them stared at her, a million questions in their eyes.

 

 

”Yes, I knew vampires exist. Also know that werewolves exist. I´ve dated a vampire who could read everyone else´s minds but mine.”

 

 

”Ha! You should just trust me, you know?” Damon said to the others.

 

 

”What´s you name, by the way?” He asked Bella.

 

 

”Bella.” She answered, trying to sound more confident she actually felt.

 

 

”Ah, Bella. Beautiful name, beautiful girl. Isn´t it so, brother?”

 

 

”Shut up, Damon.” Stefan answered, clearly pissed at Damon. ”We´re leaving her alone. She doesn´t want to come with us. Right?”

 

 

The idea of leaving started to sound interesting. ”Where are you guys going?”

 

 

Damon´s face lit up in an evil grin, pointed at his brother.

 

 

”Up north, not far away really. We have a nice house there. You should totally come with us.”

 

 

”Well, then I´ll come.”

 

 

She had decided to get over Edward, so following his orders of not doing anything reckless would´ve been a bit weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again and thank you for reading all the way here! If you liked this pic, please leave kudos:)
> 
> I´m planning to post new chapters every week until the story I´m telling is over. Of course, if you´d like for me to write more, you can leave a comment to a post I posted a while ago called "Requested fics".


End file.
